charmed_fanfiction_thehybridgenfandomcom-20200213-history
Paris Halliwell-Coop
Powers and Abilities ''Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. 'Active Powers' *'Beaming Premonition: The ability to beam into a premonition of the past, present, or future. The user will not be able to interact with people within the premonition but it will allow them to be able to get more details from the vision. *'''Empathic Augmentation: The ability allows the person to be able to enhance another person's emotions causing different effects. *'Heart Beam:' The ability to to shoot pulsing hearts out of the user's hand(s). *'Hearting: '''The ability to create a a heart shaped shield that wraps around the intended target and protects them from any emotional damage. *'Tele-empathy:The ability to feel and alter the emotions and perceptions of others **'''Electro-Mental Ignition: '''The ability to channel negative emotions into other beings through the use of electrical blasts. ''Cupid's Powers'' *'''Beaming: The ability to teleport from one's current location and instantly reappear at another location. *'Remote Beaming': The ability to teleport another individual to or from another location with the mind *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find their mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. Using their ring, a Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn't displace them and can return them there. Cupid Ring's Powers *'Holograms:' The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. *'Suggestion:' The ability to implanting thoughts in an individual's mind; they can telepathically suggest to their charges to take a chance on love. *'Time Travel:' They can travel in time, but don't (or are not allowed to) manipulate the past. They tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Changing things is possible. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Cupids can also use this power to slow down time to implant thoughts to charges to guide them in their paths. *'Projection:' The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Cupids possess a limited form of this power. **'Unblocking:' Coop used his ring to bring an energy field that was blocking Phoebe's heart to the surface, so they both could see it, and later blocked it. **'Body Insertion:' The ability to transport another living being across any distance and place him/her in another person's mind, combining the two. **'Soul Absorption:' The ability to absorb the souls of the dead; Cupids can absorb the soul of a deceased child into their ring and transport the child to Cupid's Temple Category:Halliwell Category:Coop Category:2nd Generation Category:Witch Category:Cupid Category:Hybrid